


d̶u̶d̶e̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶s̶u̶c̶k̶s̶

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabbles, M/M, Pseudo-Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: “I will hit you with a shoe, Timothy.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	d̶u̶d̶e̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶s̶u̶c̶k̶s̶

**Author's Note:**

> jaytim drabble and snippets that doesn't really fit a whole fic  
> Comments are appreciated! :D

“Are you going to suck my blood?”

“What? No. Tim, I love you but your blood’s gross. The caffeine content is… very high? How are you even alive? What even are you?”

Tim made a noise of embarrassment, hands still cupping the skin of his neck protectively. First of all, _rude_. Second of all, what do you mean his boyfriend’s a _vampire_? Do those even exist? Clearly, as Jason is literally standing there, blue-green eyes glowing in the dark and fangs- fangs!- poking out under his lips.

“So you are like, some sort of ancient lord trapped in the age of modern technology?”

“That would imply you’re dating an old man and _ugh_ , excuse you, I’m not sure I’m even a real vampire? It’s side effects from when the Demon Brat’s crazy gramps tossed me into the oversized bowl of jello. Some sort of weird pit magic mojo or somethin’.”

“Dude, that _sucks_.” Tim crackled. Jason was unamused.

“I will hit you with a shoe, Timothy.”

“Wait, wait- Is this why you wear that bucket over your head? Night Light vision!”

“ _That’s it_! Come here and accept the boot!”


End file.
